Confession of Love: A story for CyberLucario
by lucarioLOVER56
Summary: Two young lovers find their love for each other, but will their parents be accepting of it? Read here to find out! This is a story for CyberLucario on FA! Thanks for entering my raffle! This is rated M for lemons and adult


Confession of Love

For the winner of my first Raffle, CyberLucario! Congratulations, and I hope you enjoy!

Copyright: Characters belong to CyberLucario! Any changes he makes [If he decides to] belongs to him as well. Please enjoy!

Mike and Alexander lied in the bed, dozing comfortably in a loving embrace. Alexander's soft, long, purple and white fur acted as a blanket, covering both of their upper bodies. Mike gently and passionately hugs the gracious werewolf next to him in his sleep. Their feelings for each other were deep, as they had clearly demonstrated the night before, sharing a deep, loving kiss with one another and confessing their true feelings towards each other. Alexander was the first to awake from his slumber. He yawned slightly, which then briefly woke Mike up. Alexander giggled slightly. "Good morning, love." He said, finishing his yawn. "Alexander… Good morning." He said, hugging him a little tighter and snuggling his head into Alexander's white chest. Alexander nuzzled his nose into Mike's white neck, and looked down at his body.

Mike was the most handsome young wolf he could ever imagine. His fur was snow-white, with little black stripes in the pattern of a tigers' stripes. He wore slim, silver, oval glasses that gave him the rest of his 16/20 vision. Alexander thought that Mike's fur color and patterns made him look adorable. Mike looked at the top of his mate's head, and saw the white-bordered arrow that went across the werewolf's head, pointing towards his forehead. Mike thought that this was his favorite physical feature of Alexander's'. "So, my love… What shall we do today?" Alexander asked, backing out of the hug a bit, but not breaking it. Mike thought about a couple of things he liked to do, and also thought about a couple things that he knew Alex would enjoy. Alex suddenly thought of something interesting. "How about… We go to tell your parents about our… Lovely discovery?" Alex suggested, blissfully. Mike suddenly got nervous, and acted as if he avoided the suggestion. "How about the park? Can we go there?" Alex cocked his head sideways, a bit confused as to why his mate had seemed to not have heard him. "Umm… Sure, love. We will go to the park! It is beautiful outside today, anyway." He said with a smile, and he kissed the wolf right on the lips as he slowly got up to dress in cleaner clothes. Mike followed, also changing his clothes.

When the two arrived at the park, they found a place to lie down, and they looked up at the sky, admiring the beautiful blue atmosphere. Alex wore a pair of slightly torn blue jeans with a light blue hoodie. Mike wore a red t-shirt and a pair of black, puffy pants. Alex thought he looked cute in this uniform. He still hadn't forgotten about his question, and was still eager to ask Mike. "Mike, love?" He started. Mike looked over to him. "Yes, dear?" "You do remember the question I had asked, right?" Mike nervously nodded. "Y-yes… why?" Alex turned to completely face his mate, and began to play with Mike's shirt collar. "Listen… I know you may seem nervous of revealing your feelings towards me to your mother and father, but in all honesty, I think that they would be more than happy with our decision. You and me have been friends for a long time now, and I think that they know me well enough to know that I would be perfect for you." He said, putting one of his paws on Mike's chest. He sighed and looked towards the opposite direction. "I… Still don't know, Alexander… What if they end up _not_ liking it? What will happen then? I don't want to not ever see you again…" He said, slowly looking back towards his mate. "Well… I am sure that we can make it work, love. We just need to try." Alex said, reaching around to snuggle on Mike. "Will you please try it? For me?" He said, and he made such a good begging face that Mike could not stand to make him beg. "W-well… Okay, if you… really want to." Mike hesitated at first, but then he seemed [at least] a little convinced. Alex smiled wide and hugged his tiger-like mate again. "Thank you, love. You will not regret this! Would you like to go now?" Alex said hastily. Mike slowly shook his head and looked back up towards the sky. "Not right now… Let's just wait a couple more minutes. Let's enjoy the sky while we have the time, shall we?" He said, trying to delay the moment ahead. Alexander sighed and looked back up towards the sky, reaching out to hold Mike's paw. "Okay, love. We can go a bit later; We have all of the time in the world to do it." He said, and Mike was relieved that he was not irritated of the delay.

After a couple of more minutes of looking at the sky, and noticing some funny clouds, Mike finally gained the courage to introduce their feelings towards each other to his parents. "Love… Are you ready to go?" Alex nodded rapidly. "Oh, yes! I cannot wait, Mike! I bet your parents will be so happy that you will have a mate like me! Let us go!" He said excitingly, and he quickly got up and grabbed his mate's paw and dragged him towards the front gates of the park, then stopped for a moment. He scratched his head. "Umm… Love, where is their house, again?" Mike giggled, and gently released his hand from his mate's strong grasp. "It's over this way." He pointed towards the left, towards some buildings and a road that led to a little bypass to a little white and gray home, which had a patio that had two empty rocking chairs and a table with a pot of flowers on it. Alex looked mildly, and funnily, shocked. "Wow, How convenient! They must have such have such a pretty view!" '_Yes… too convenient…' _Thought Mike, glancing towards the house with a worried look, then back towards his mate. "Well… Shall we go?" He said, and Alex held his paw. "Yes, love. We can go." And with that, they made their way to the house.

They walked up to the patio, and Mike knocked on the door three times. Inside, he sincerely hoped they were not here, as he was still far too nervous to explain his love interest. "You know, Michael," Alex started, "It has been quite a while since I have seen your parents. I am so eager to see them again!" Mike chuckled and tried to hide his nervousness, when the door was finally answered by a gray wolf, about in her 40s. "Oh, Mike! Hello, And… Alexander?" She said, gasping. "My goodness, you have changed so much! Come on in, you two!" She said, and she gestured for the two to come in.

The two sat down on the couch while Angel, Mike's mom, went and made them both a cup of Diet Coke. Mike's father, James, came in from his bedroom. He still looked strong and nimble, even though he was about 56 years old. He still had his big muscles, and his white fur shined in the light, as if it were actually silver. He didn't notice Alexander and Mike at first, but with a quick glance and a look of recognition, he started. "Whoa, Mike? Hi, and is that you, Alex?" Alex giggled at his shock and nodded. "Yes, sir. Hello again!" He confirmed, still using his manners while facing James, as he knew it would probably help him settle on his son being gay with him. James smiled. "Well, it's nice to see you again, after so long!" And with that, he went to the kitchen to be with Angel.

After the Diet Coke was made, the family and Alex were sitting in the living room watching an episode of a surprisingly funny sit-com. Mike suddenly spoke up. "Hey, mom, dad, can we have a… talk?" Alexander looked over to Mike with support, and nodded his head. Mike started to feel uneasy again. Angel turned off the TV, and both her and James looked toward them. "As you know, me and Alexander have been friends for a very long time. In that time, we have grown close, almost like we're brothers." Angel nodded, but James gave a suspicious look. "We're listening…?" Mike nervously cleared his throat, and continued. "So, i-in fact, we have grown s-so close, that… We… uh…" Alexander looked directly at Mike and rubbed his back. "It is okay, you are doing great. Keep going." He said, and Mike played with the collar of his shirt briefly, and continued. Angel knew where this was going, and whispered to James. James gave a firm look and nodded. He then spoke. "Let me guess… You and Alex want to go out?" Mike's eyes went wide, and he quickly gained his posture before confirming his dad's theory. "Y-yes, dad… But I-we-really think it would work out. What do you say?" The parents looked at each other for a moment, then looked back at the couple. "Give us just one minute." Said Angel, and she and her husband went into their bedroom to discuss the matter.

Mike paced very nervously back and forth around the living room, with tiny tears of stress streaming from his eyes. Alexander decided that he had seen Mike suffer enough, and got up to hug him and gave him a light kiss. "Honey… It will be okay. I am sure that they will accept our relationship." Mike looked up at him and hugged him tightly. He lightly broke down in Alexander's arms. "W-what if they d-don't?" He buried himself deeper into his arms, and Alexander cuddled him and sat them both back down on the couch. "It will be okay, love." Alex whispered into his ear.

After Alexander had got Mike to calm down, after a couple more minutes, Angel and James finally walked out. They both had a happy expression. James got Mike's attention. "Son, me and your mother have been talking…" Mike sprang up and hid his hands behind his head. His father slowly walked over and gently removed his hands from his face. "Listen, I understand how strong your feeling are towards Alex here, and I completely respect that, okay?" Mike slowly opened his eyes and looked into his dads' eyes, full of hidden disbelief. "So, you mean…?" James backed away from his son and stood proudly next to Angel again. "Yes, son. We accept you and Alexander's relationship." They both said, and Mike almost sprang up with joy. Alexander actually did, screaming "Yay!" As he jumped up and down. He grabbed his mate and held him close, tightly. "See, love? Did I not tell you that they would accept us?" Alexander said, and he looked towards Mike's parents. "Thank you so much, you two! I promise that you will not regret this decision!" Angel and James looked at each other and nodded with agreement. Angel looked at the couple before her. "Well, we don't want to keep you two. You probably have _things_ to do, don't you?" She said, giggling. The two blushed, and Mike surprisingly answered. "U-uhh, yes! We do, in fact! Alexander, would you like to go with me to our house?" Alexander blushed harder and nodded, not believing that Mike was now so light about the two being a couple. He seemed so relaxed now that he knew that his parents were okay with it. Alex smiled and held his mate's hand. "S-sure, love. I cannot wait." Soon after, Mike and Alexander said their good-byes and headed quickly towards home.

Alex and Mike arrived home and immediately started to the bedroom, stripping their clothes off as they went. Mike tripped on his jeans, but laughed as he got up. "I'm okay!" He assured Alexander, and they ran off to the bedroom when they were stripped of their clothes fully. They both got on the bed and lied down next to each other, rubbing their bodies against each other as they kissed. They especially rubbed their sheaths together, making Mike's tip come out slightly, as his cock was more sensitive than Alexander's. "Oh, Mike… I love you so much…" Alexander was completely caught up in the moment, lustful for Mike. "I love you, too, Alexander… How would you like to do this?" Mike asked, and Alexander thought for a moment. He had never done anything like this before, but had never really thought about it until this point. He shrugged and rubbed Mike's thighs. "What ideas do you have, love?" He asked, and Mike already had something in mind. "Have you ever heard of _foreplay_?" Alexander cocked an ear and raised an eyebrow. "Umm… What is that, exactly?" Mike sat on Alexander's sheath, making him moan slightly. "Well, I'll show you, honey." Mike said, and reached up to Alexander's nipples. Alexander whimpered, and held one of Mike's paws. "What are you going to do with those?" He asked, his voice trembling a bit. "It's okay, i"ll be gentle." Mike said, rubbing one of his mate's nipples softly, gently pinching it and moving it around. The wanting werewolf moaned louder, and let go of the paw he had in his grasp. Mike giggled and moved down to the sheath he was sitting on. He got up slightly, and a pink cock followed his tailhole as he went up. Alexander blushed deeply as his mate rubbed his cock, playing with the tip and sliding a finger down the shaft of his member. "Wow… So that's what it looks like! I've always wanted to know!" Mike said, giggling as he went down to be level with his mate's cock, and Alex blushed even more. "L-love… What are you doing now?" The werewolf was curious, and mike slowly pumped his mate's cock. "Oh, I just want to try this…" Mike licked his shaft, making Alex moan very loudly. Seeing this as an opportunity to continue, he began to suck on Alex's tip, already tasting his precum. Alexander held the back of the white wolf's head, begging him to go forward. Mike obliged this movement and slid the 8 inch cock in his mouth. Alex moaned and took his paw off of Mike's head as he slowly sucked, moving his tongue along the bottom of his cock. Mike stopped sucking for a moment and went to Alexander's tailhole. He rubbed his finger along it, and Alex gripped the bed a bit. "U-uhh… Mike?" Mike looked up, starring right into his mate's beautiful yellow eyes. "Yes, love?" "Could you… try to stick you penis in there?" Mike was shocked at his mate's words. He couldn't believe that Alexander already wanted to go this fast. However, he did like the idea, and his own cock was throbbing for his tailhole. "Sure, love. I'll go slow, first, though, I don't want to hurt you." He said, and he positioned himself over his mate. Mike looked into his mate's eyes, and he could faintly see little hearts in Alexander's pupils. "Aww, Alexander~" He said, reaching in to kiss him. Alexander took the kiss, and soon after broke it. "It is just that… I have been looking forward to this day, love. The day when you and me make love in our bed, finally being a happy couple." Mike teared up with joy at Alexander's words, adoring the fact that he wanted this day to come for both of them. Mike kissed Alexander hard and moved his cock to touch his tailhole. The heart-eyed werewolf wiggled his butt, longing for Mike's cock. "Michael… Take me…" He moaned, and Mike slowly shoved his cock into Alexander's asshole. It didn't take long, with Mike's cock only being about 7 inches. Alexander held his wolfy mate tight as his cock was slid into his tailhole. After it was fully in, the two sat there for a moment and hugged each other. Alex wiggled his tailhole, trying to get used to the feeling of Mike's cock in him. After a bit more, Mike moved back slightly, making his cock come out of Alexander a little. Alexander thought this was a great feeling, and quickly grabbed his mate's hips. "Oh, Mike… I cannot wait anymore! Please… Fuck me!" Mike thought he would never hear those words come out of his mouth. He nodded. "Yes, love."

He began to slowly hump Alexander's tailhole, feeling much pleasure as his tailhole squeezed around his cock. Alex gripped the bed once more, panting. "Faster, please!" Mike followed orders and fucked faster, making Alexander scream briefly at the change of speed. Alexander went back and forth with the movements of Mike's cock, making them both precum. Mike's precum in Alexander's tailhole made their movements more slick, so now, Mike was moving even faster. Alexander stopped moving, and so did Mike. "L-love… What's wrong…?" Mike said in between heavy breaths. Alex rubbed his tailhole slowly, with his mate's cock still in it. "H-how… about we… switch positions? Let me ride you, honey…" Alexander said, and Mike nodded. He thought it would be a good idea to let him try it. "Okay, love." He said, pulling out of his mate and laying on his back. Alexander got up and lined his tailhole with Mike's cock, trembling above his furry mate. Precum drizzled out of Alexander's tailhole. He slowly went down on Mike's cock and began to slowly move up and down on the hard cock. He moaned as he did so, and Mike looked at his sexy mate as he rode his cock. He thought it was very sexy, and moved his paws to his hips, speeding up Alexander's movements. Alexander screamed in pleasure again, loving the new position of their sex. Precum drooled down Mike's shaft, and his thighs heated up. Mike realized what was coming, and pumped his werewolf's cock. He wanted them both to cum at the same time. Alex thrust forward and backward as he went up and down, thrusting down onto his mate's cock and thrusting into his hand as well. Mike was impressed by how well his mate multitasked. Mike's knot suddenly came out of its furry space, and so did Alexander's. Mike rubbed his hand along his knot as he pumped his cock, and screamed. "Alexander! I-I'm gonna cum! I LOVE YOU!" He screamed out loud, and Alexander returned the action. "Mike…! I LOVE YOU, TOO!" They both screamed in unison as they released their seed, Mike's knot going deep into Alexander while he came, and Alexander's semen squirting all over Mike's upper body, especially his face. He even got some cum on the bed and on the wall. Mike released a bit more than Alexander did, as his cock and knot was squeezed tightly by Alexander's tailhole, forcing some cum out. They both panted heavily, and Alexander fell on top of Mike, not able to keep his form because he trembled too much. Mike's cock stayed in Alexander's ass, despite the change in position. "Ohhh, Alex…?" He looked at Alexander, and noticed he had fainted due to the amount of pleasure he felt. Mike giggled and hugged his mate. "Aww… That's adorable." He lied there with his mate on top of him and began to fall asleep. "I love you, Alexander… With all of my heart." He said, before falling asleep.

After the amazing sex they had the night before, the two began their lives as a couple, happily living together and having sex every now and then. The two had really lightened up after that night… and in the outrun, it all worked out perfectly fine. Everyone seemed to be happy with their decision.

_**The End**_

To Everyone: I hope you enjoyed this story!

To CyberLucario: Thank you for your patience. Out of everyone, I hope you enjoyed this story the most.

Well, until next time!

3


End file.
